Unsaying Love
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Menyukai sahabatmu sendiri itu merupakan hal yang sulit, karena tidak mudah untuk mengubah 'friendzone' yang secara tidak sadar telah tercipta di antara kalian. Warning: Summary GaJe, Little OOC, ide pasaran :') DLDR


'_**Aku selalu disisimu, dan memperhatikan dirimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?**_**'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unsaying Love**

**Rate : T**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Nijimura Shuuzo x OC**

**Warning : Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shuu!" panggil seorang gadis pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam tinggi yang sedang berdiri di tengah gym, sepertinya ia sedang memantau latihan klubnya. Pemuda itupun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Erika? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu heran, sang gadispun menatapnya cemberut.

"Bukan 'ada apa'! Tentu saja kan, aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersama… Masih lama?" tanya Erika, para anggota klub yang melihat keduanyapun berbisik-bisik.

"Psst, siapa perempuan yang bersama kapten? Mereka terlihat akrab…"

"Ah? Erika-chan maksudmu? Dia teman dekat kapten. Kudengar mereka bersama sejak kecil."

"Hee… Dia manis ya…"

"Iya, kupikir juga begitu…" Nijimura yang kesal karena di bisik-bisikki seperti itupun melirik tajam pada anggota klubnya yang asik bergosip itu.

"Hey kalian! Jangan ngobrol saja! Lanjutkan latihan sana!" bentaknya kemudian, para anggota klub pun bergidik ngeri saat melihat kaptennya dalam mode marah.

"Ba-baik!" jawab mereka cepat, dan langsung berlari untuk kembali latihan.

"Hhh… Dasar mereka itu!" gerutu Nijimura, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman kecilnya itu. "Erika… Sepertinya aku masih lama, bagaimana jika kau duluan saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu."

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin pulang bersamamu! Sana kembali lagi latihan! Aku akan menunggu!"

"Ck… Terserah kau saja… aku kembali latihan!" setelah mengatakan itu Nijimura kembali ke latihannya, tanpa menyadari Erika yang menatap sendu ke arahnya.

'_Shuu… Kenapa kau terasa semakin jauh?_' batin gadis itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kujo-san? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah pada gadis itu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." jawab Erika saat melihat ternyata itu suara teman sekelasnya.

"Seseorang?" Akashi menatap Erika penasaran.

"Iya, Shuu-eh maksudku Nijimura..." kata gadis itu lagi.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

"Un. Rumah kami sebelahan, jadi aku dan dia sering pulang bersama."

"Ah, begitukah. Baiklah, aku permisi latihan dulu." pamit Akashi memasuki gym itu untuk mengikuti latihan klubnya.

"Un. _Ganbatte_ na." ucap Erika yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum kecil oleh Akashi.

"Akashi, kau kenal Erika?" tanya Nijimura pada Akashi, karena tadi dia melihat Akashi dan Erika berbicara. Akashi pun mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, begitulah. Kami sekelas."

"Ah, _souka_…"

"_Senpai_ sepertinya akrab sekali dengannya." ucap Akashi.

"Begitukah? Yaah, kami teman sejak kecil sih…" jawab Nijimura sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm…" gumam pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Nijimura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Akashi pun buru-buru mengklarifikasi.

"Eh? Tidak. Bukan begitu…"

"Hhh, yasudahlah, ayo lanjutkan lagi latihannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erika…" panggil Nijimura pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Hm?"

"Lain kali tidak perlu menungguku… Kau jadi ikut pulang malam kan?" kata Nijimura, dia merasa tidak enak karena Erika menunggunya hingga larut.

"Eh? Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama…" elak Erika sambil cemberut, mereka memang jarang pulang bersama sekarang semenjak Nijimura masuk SMP dan menjadi anggota klub basket, apalagi sekarang dia kapten.

"Hhh… Memangnya kau anak kecil apa?" cibir pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil mencubit pipi Erika pelan.

"Chee…" kata Erika sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Nijimura yang mencubit pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong Shuu…" Erika menundukkan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Apa?"

"Kepindahanmu ke Amerika setelah lulus nanti… Apa itu benar?" tanya gadis itu pelan, dia waktu itu tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Nijimura dengan salah satu guru. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak mendengarnya.

"… Iya. Itu benar." jawab pemuda itu akhirnya.

Erika menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pahit."_Souka_…" lirihnya.

"Hei, hei… Kenapa berwajah murung begitu, hm?" Nijimura menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat sehingga bisa melihat iris hazel gadis itu yang meredup. "Dengan pindahnya aku, bukan berarti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi kan? Jaman sudah canggih, sudah ada _e-mail_, _webcam_ dan sebagainya kan?" kata pemuda itu lagi berusaha menghibur teman kecilnya seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan sang gadis sehinga membuat Erika kembali memasang tampang cemberut.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja kan…" ucapannya terhenti saat menatap manik hitam Nijimura yang tepat didepannya.

"Tetap saja apa?" tanya kapten tim basket Teiko itu penasaran.

'_Tetap saja semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi…_'lirih Erika dalam hati. Dia pun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak melihat wajah Nijimura.

"… Bukan apa-apa…" kata Erika akhirnya, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Nijimura hanya menghela nafasnya, dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu erat, sehingga Erika menatap pemuda itu bingung, namun pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mengabaikan pandangan gadis disampingnya dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

'_Shuu…_' lirih gadis itu sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Nijimura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kujo-san…" panggil Akashi pada gadis didepannya yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk gymnasium. Erika pun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun…"

"Menunggu kapten lagi?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit menggoda didalamnya.

"Hmph, begitulah…" jawab Erika sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kujo-san, apa kau menyukai kapten?" tanya Akashi _to the point_ pada Erika, sehingga membuat gadis itu tercengang kaget.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" gugup gadis itu.

"Hanya penasaran." jawab Akashi datar, Erika pun tersenyum pahit kearahnya.

"… Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu perasaanku padanya. Hanya saja, aku selalu ingin bersamanya…" jawab Erika tanpa sadar sambil melirikan matanya kearah Nijimura yang sedang berada didalam gym. "A-ah! Ke-kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti ini padamu?!" refleks Erika menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu pada Akashi, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Akashi _straight_ lagi, sehingga membuat Erika seolah tertusuk panah kasat mata.

"Ti-tidak bisa!" tolak Erika cepat. Akashi pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Erika pun mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar pertanyaan 'polos' teman sekelasnya ini. "So-soalnya, aku tidak mau hubungan kami menjadi aneh…" jawab Erika gugup dengan wajah memerah, dia tidak bisa membanyangkan dirinya dan Nijimura menjalin hubungan 'lebih dari teman'.

"Aneh darimananya?" Akashi semakin bingung mendengar jawaban Erika. Erika pun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Ya, kami sudah berteman sejak lama… Jadi aneh saja jika status kami tiba-tiba berubah… Lagipula kurasa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku…" jelas Erika lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?"

"Tapi…" ucapan Erika terpotong karena mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar itu.

"Sedang membicarakan apa kalian?" tanya Nijimura karena melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu sedang berbicara serius.

"Shuu!" Erika menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan apa-apa," bohong gadis itu.

"Hmm…" gumam Nijimura curiga, kalau 'bukan apa-apa' mana mungking reaksi Erika seprti itu. Suasana merekapun menjadi gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan, kapten, Kujo-san," pamit Akashi akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut.

"Iya. Berhati-hatilah," kata Nijimura, sementara Erika hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sebelum dia pergi Akashi menatap Erika dengan senyum kecil.

"Kujo-san, pikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi," pesannya kemudian. Erika hanya menundukkan pandangannya, menolak menatap pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebetulnya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Nijimura masih penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan antara Akashi dan Erika.

"Bukan hal yang penting ko," lagi-lagi jawaban tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Erika. Hal itu membuat pria berambut hitam ini mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"… Merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

Erika pun panik saat sadar sahabatnya itu mulai terlihat sewot, "Itu tidak benar! Ka-kami Cuma…" entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nijimura pun menghela nafasnya.

"… Hhh. Sudahlah," pemuda itupun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan 'tidak jelas' ini. Erika hanya menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan sedih.

'Shuu… Maaf…' sesal gadis itu.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Nijimura mengganti pakaian dan mulai memikirkan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya, 'Kenapa? Kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka saat melihat Erika bersama Akashi?' batin Nijimura, entah kenapa ada perasaan 'tidak rela' jika melihat sahabatnya itu bersama adik kelasnya, 'Ah, sudahlah…' pemuda itu mencoba menghapus pikiran ngawurnya. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di sofauntuk menenangkan pikirannya, sampai saat dia mendengar panggilan dari seseorang.

"Shuu! Mau makan bersama?" panggil Erika dari beranda yang bersebelahan dengan kamar apartemen Nijimura.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kah?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula aku bosan makan sendirian…" kata Erika sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku kesana…" Nijimura pun segera menuju kamar apartemen Erika.

Keduanya langsung duduk di meja makan yang diatasnya sudah terdapat beberapa masakan buatan Erika dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Erika saat Nijimura memakan sebuah sup miso buatannya.

"… Enak…" jawab Nijimura singkat. Mendengar itu mata Erika berbinar senang.

"Syukurlah… Tambah lagi ya!" kata gadis itu semangat.

"Ha'I ha'i…" Nijimura tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong mana paman dan bibi?" tanya pemuda itu saat tidak melihat siapapun selain dirinya dan Erika.

"Ayah sedang diluar kota, ibu juga sedang ada acara dengan kantornya, mungkin dia baru pulang malam nanti…" jelas gadis itu, Nijimura pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah selesai… Terima kasih makanannya…" kata Nijimura, piringnya bersih tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun, Erika tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, taruh saja disitu Shuu, biar aku yang membersihkan…" kata Erika, namun Nijimura menolaknya.

"Ck… Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, biar aku membantumu." Keduanya pun mencuci bekas makan mereka. Tanpa sengaja, karena tangan yang licin, gelas yang dipegang Erika pun jatuh dan pecah, dan jarinya terkena pecahannya saat akan membersihkan pecahan kacanya.

"Erika, kau terluka?!" panik Nijimura saat melihat darah menetes dari jari Erika.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil…" ucap Erika berusaha menenangkan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Tidak bisa, nanti kau infeksi! Ayo, biar ku obati," Nijimura memaksa Erika untuk duduk, dia mengambil kotak P3K, dan mulai mengobati luka gadis itu. "Nah selesai!" kata Nijimura puas.

"Pfft…" Erika pun menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Oy, kenapa malah senyum-senyum begitu?!" Nijimura memandang Erika dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak… Bukan apa-apa… Hanya lucu saja melihat Shuu yang panik begitu… Hihi…" ucap Erika sambil mencubit pelan lengan Nijimura.

"_U-urusai_…" kata Nijimura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah agar tidak bisa dilihat oleh gadis itu.

Pandangan mata gadis itu menjadi sendu, "Seandainya saja, kita bisa terus seperti ini…" bisiknya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" kata Nijimura.

"Ng… Bukan apa-apa…" Erika menundukkan pandangannya sambil meremas jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Jawab dengan jujur… Itu bukan 'bukan apa-apa' kan?" Nijimura menatap gadis itu, namun tidak ada jawaban, "Erika…" panggil Nijimura lagi, dan mata pemuda itu langsung melebar saat gadis didepannya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, "E-Eri-"

"JANGAN PERGI!" kata Erika tiba-tiba yang membuat Nijimura merasa tertohok. "Tolong… Jangan pergi… Aku tidak mau berpisah… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" lirih gadis itu, air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

"… Maaf Erika. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus berada disisi ayahku…" Nijimura mengatakan itu dengan nada menyesal sambil mengelus helaian coklat gadis itu.

"… _Souka_…" bisik Erika, dia menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati sentuhan Nijimura, beberapa saat kemudian saat ia sudah tenang, diapun melepaskan pelukannya,"Un… Kau benar… Maaf, lupakan ucapanku tadi…" kata Erika dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sambil mengusap air matanya. Nijimura hanya memandangnya sendu dan rasanya ingin menarik gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada rantai kasat mata yang mengikat sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap gadis didepannya dengan pandangan menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…Jo-san! Kujo-san! KUJO-SAN!" panggil pemuda bersurai merah dengan pandangan agak khawatir.

"Hu-huaaa! Maaf Akashi-kun, aku melamun! A-ada apa?" tanya Erika panik, dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia melamun. Akashi pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai. Kau masih mau disini?" tanya Akashi kemudian, melihat kondisi ruangan kelas yang hanya terdapat mereka berdua sekarang.

"A-ah… Iya… Aku harus cepat pulang…" kata Erika sambil tersenyum malu, diapun buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tasnya.

"Ada apa?" kata Akashi saat menyadari gelagat gadis di depannya yang menurutnya aneh. Gadis itu seperti orang linglung, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun terus selama pelajaran… Ada apa?" kata Akashi memperjelas pertanyaannya, bagaimanapun mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi Akashi tahu bagaimana kelakuan Erika seharian ini, "Soal kapten kah?"

Erika pun tersenyum pahit, "Aku mengatakan hal yang seenaknya kemarin, hubungan kami menjadi kaku sekarang… Bodoh ya?" hening diantara mereka.

"… Kurasa itu bukan hal yang bodoh," komentar Akashi akhirnya, "Mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu bukan hal bodoh, Kujo-san," tegas pemuda berambut merah itu. Erika pun tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih… Akashi-kun," ucap Erika tulus. Diapun bangkit dari kursinya, namun kakinya malah tersangkut di kaki meja belajarnya sehingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Kujo-san!" Akashi menahan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"U-un… Maaf Akashi-kun…" kata Erika dengan senyum canggung.

"Oy, Eri-" pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok Nijimura yang memandang keduanya dengan pandangan kaget, dari pandangan Nijimura, Akashi seperti sedang menghimpit Erika yang bersender pada meja, "Ah, maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi setidaknya jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah… Dasar kalian ini," kata Nijimura, kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan dada yang terasa panas.

"Tu- Shuu!" panggil Erika yang diabaikan oleh Nijimura, diapun mengepalkan lengannya keras.

"Maaf Kujo-san, sepertinya kapten jadi salah paham… Aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya nanti…" kata Akashi menyesal.

"Tidak… Ini bukan salah Akashi-kun. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya…" bantah Erika dan berusaha tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut, "Nah, aku duluan ya, Akashi-kun…" pamit gadis itu, meninggalkan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shuu!" panggil Erika pada Nijimura yang baru akan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Erika?" Nijimura memandang gadis itu sekilas, namun memilih mengabaikannya, dan berniat untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Shuu! Tunggu!" panggil Erika lagi, "Shuu!" Erika pun menarik lengan pemuda itu karena kesal, merasa diabaikan. Nijimura pun memandang gadis itu dari sudut matanya.

"Apa? Maaf kalau tadi aku mengganggu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pacaran dengan Akashi?" kata Nijimura kesal, walaupun sebetulnya bukan itu masalahnya.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!" bantah gadis itu cepat.

Nijimura menatap malas, "Tidak pacaran? Lalu tadi kenapa kalian berci-" Erika pun langsung memotongnya.

"Kami tidak ciuman! Tadi aku terjatuh, dan Akashi-kun menolongku, tapi kami tidak berciuman!" jelas Erika. Hening diantara mereka.

"… Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" tanya Nijimura akhirnya.

"Ke-kenapa? I-Itu…" Erika bingung, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat tidak ingin pemuda itu salah paham. Nijimura pun menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah. Bukan urusanku," kata Nijimura dingin. Mata Erika pun membelalak, dan dadanya terasa sakit, diapun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Un… Kau benar…" bisik gadis itu.

"E-Erika?" Nijimura memandang gadis kaget saat sadar ada butiran bening yang mengalir di pipinya, "Erika!" panggil Nijimura saat Erika berlari pergi dari hadapannya.

Erika pun berlari hingga sampai di taman dekat apartemennya, 'Ukh… Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah menangis dihadapannya? Bodoooh!' buru-buru gadis itu menghapus air matanya.

"Erika!" panggil Nijimura saat berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu, Erika pun berusaha menghindar dari Nijimura, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda tersebut,"Tunggu!"

"Ma-maaf Shuu… Aku tidak bermaksud…" Erika menolak menatap pemuda dihadapannya, tapi dia langsung menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya saat ia ditarik kepelukannya, "Sh-Shuu?"

"Jangan minta maaf. Aku yang salah," bisik pemuda itu dengan nada menyesal, "Aku berkata ketus begitu padamu tadi, maaf," diapun melepas pelukannya, namun gadis itu malah kembali memeluknya erat, "Hu-huaaa… Erika apa yang-"

"Aku suka Shuu…" kalimat pendek itu menghentikan ucapan Nijimura, lalu gadis itu menatap pemuda itu sendu, "Maaf, aku egois mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak sanggup menahan perasanku lagi… Maaf-"

Nijimura tersenyum kecil, dia mengelus puncak kepala Erika, "Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf kan?" kemudian dia memasang wajah kesal dengan pipi merona, "Sial… Kenapa kau duluan sih yang mengatakannya?" bisiknya pelan, Erika pun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" gugup Erika.

Nijimura pun membenamkan wajahnya di pundak gadis itu dan berkata pelan, "Kau tahu maksudku! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya!"

Erika tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, tapi dilihat dari warna telinga yang memerah, dia bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya itu. Gadis itu pun tersenyum. Sekarang hanya tinggal memanfaatkan sisa waktu kebersamaan mereka yang sangat berharga ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut coklat menatap langit musim semi cerah dari balkon apartemennya, sekilas dia menatap sendu ke balkon kamar sebelah yang sudah kosong, kamar Nijimura dulu. Pemuda itu sudah berangkat ke Amerika langsung setelah kelulusannya. Tidak ada air mata, hanya senyuman yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat mereka berpisah.

'Tunggu aku. Aku pasti kembali,' Erika masih mengingat bisikkan pemuda itu ditelinganya. Diapun tersenyum memandang langit.

"Ya. Aku janji akan menunggumu…" lirihnya pada udara kosong didepannya. Entah bagaimana perasaan mereka nanti. Bisa saja perasaan itu memudar atau mungkin malah menguat. Tapi selama mereka saling percaya, hubungan mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Geeeh~ Ini apaaa?! Kenapa jadi begini?! Hmm… -_- #plakk *elu yang bikin woy!***

**Aah… Sumimasen, saya menuhin FFn lagi dengan fic abal saya(lagi). m(_ _)m**

**Dan… sebenernya, ini fic buat pas ultah abang Niji, tapi berhubung author terkena penyakit M (males), jadilah baru beres sekarang~ :v #digempur**

**Yosh! Segini aja deh cuap-cuap saya yang makin ngelantur kemana-mana… Makasih buat yang udah baca~ Ditunggu kritik, saran, dll-nya di kotak review yaaa XD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


End file.
